The Night Flower
by dreaminsapphire
Summary: You've heard the story of the sun flower, but this is the story of the night flower. Takes place after Tangled. Rated T just to be safe, frying pan violence scary villains may be contained in this story. Please read!
1. Prologue: The Flower and the Council

**This idea has been driving me crazy lately! So I thought I would ask what you think. Anyways I hope you enjoy this little story that takes place after the end of the movie Tangled. *WARNING: May Contain Spoilers. Do not read if you had not seen Tangled. Read at your own risk***

**I do not own Tangled, it's characters, or it's magic flowers. **

**The Flower and the Council:**

* * *

><p>There are two sides to every coin, two versions of every story, and two sides of every person. This is another side of the story of the Lost Princess.<p>

The story goes: "Once upon a time a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this drop of sun grew a magic golden flower." What was never told in the kingdom of Corona, perhaps because it was never known, was that the sun was not the only part of the sky to release a drop. On the day the drop of sunlight fell the sky dropped another drop as well. This drop was a tiny drop of darkness, a shadow, a drop of the night sky. The two drops became separated on their way down and the night drop fell deep in a forest, sprouting a small black flower; sinister and shriveled in appearance the flower thrived completely untouched by human contact for centuries. Until one day…

* * *

><p>"… and so the handsome, debonair thief gave up his life of crime all because one girl asked him to. The lovely Princess Rapunzel changed him and turned him into a boring, upstanding, but still handsome, citizen, and they both lived happily ever after." The cocky man finished.<p>

Rapunzel green eyes flashing in amusement smiled at him. "Oh, it was such a pain to change your life for me, hmmm." She said.

"Did I say pain? More like a nightmare!" The brown eyed ex-thief exclaimed.

"Eugene!" The lovely brunette princess chided.

"All right, all right, it was worth it." He said swooping in to gather the princess in his arms and spin her around. Both froze at a subtle sound coming from the library doorway. The King of Corona was watching with amusement the lovers at their antics. Eugene quickly placed the king's daughter back on her feet and made a quick, albeit clumsy effort to bow.

"I am sorry to interrupt," the King began, "but I'm afraid the princess is needed for a dress fitting for the upcoming ball."

"Coming, Father." Rapunzel answered respectfully then she looked back at Eugene before allowing herself to be led away by one of her many seamstresses.

After the Princess was out of earshot the King turned to the ex-thief turned future prince. "Eugene, there is something that has come up with the War Council and I would like you to attend the meeting with me. It seems rather important."

"I would be honored." The younger man answered slightly in awe. Six months ago he had been running from palace guards and now he was attending meetings of the War Council with the king, it was almost too much to take in.

The two men made their way through the many corridors to the large room where most of the various councils met. The arrival of the king was the signal to begin the meeting. All the council members rose and bowed respectfully before they began.

"This emergency meeting of the War Council has been called to order due to some suspicious activity occurring to the north border." The oldest gentleman in the room spoke first. "It appears that there is a black fog surrounding the entire ocean border between Corona and our northern neighbor the kingdom of Vedette."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! What do you think? Let me know if you love it, hate it, think it's the worst thing ever written (I hope not!). Tell me please. What will happen next? Is this chapter foreshadowing things to come? (Why yes, yes it is.). Enjoy and Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Sorry I took so long updating this chapter, I have had things to do and on top of it I had no idea where this story was going to go. Now that I do hopefully updates should come quicker. Please don't be mad about this partial filler chapter, I have to set up the conflict somehow.**

**I still do not own Tangled... Except for in my dreams...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Discovery<p>

Rapunzel fidgeted nervously while she was being fitted for her ball gown. The gown was almost complete and was a lovely deep green that brought out the color of her eyes, but she felt that she could not stand still.

"Ow!" She exclaimed after being stabbed by a small pin… again.

"You know, dearest, it wouldn't hurt if you would stand still a moment." The middle-aged seamstress said in a mothering tone.

"I'm sorry; I just can't seem to stand still today." Rapunzel explained.

"One more pin and… There! We can finish the rest without you, your Highness." The seamstress said and carefully began to remove the gown from the princess. This was the scene which the Queen walked in on.

"Are you giving the Louise a hard time, dearest?" The Queen asked with a smile.

"She is even worse then you, Your Majesty." Louise interjected.

"I'm sorry Mom. I guess my head is in the clouds today." Rapunzel said trying her best to be helpful as Louise helped her put her lilac dress on. The dress was very similar to the one Rapunzel had made back in her tower except the skirt was slightly fuller, and actually touched the ground, and the sleeves where full length. Rapunzel had been allowed to make it herself under Louise's watchful care to make sure the dress was acceptable for wear in public.

"Rapunzel, there's something I want to show you outside." The Queen said her emerald eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Show me! Show me, show me, show me!" Rapunzel squealed in delight.

"Calm down, sweetheart, and come on!" The girl's mother instructed. She laughed silently at Rapunzel, even though the girl was eighteen years old she still acted like a toddler sometimes, which gave the Queen a delightful view into what it might have been like to raise her daughter as a toddler. The pair quickly worked their way through the maze of hallways until they reached the courtyard. Rapunzel was led past the courtyard and into one of the main gardens that surrounded the palace. It was winter, so not as many flowers graced the garden at this time of year, but Corona was always of mild temperature so the two monarchs did not mind all that much. Finally the Queen stopped and told Rapunzel to close her eyes. Rapunzel fought the urge to sneak a peek through her fingers.

"Okay, dear, you can open your eyes now." Her mother said softly. Rapunzel eagerly removed her fingers and was delighted to see a large quilt with a large basket sitting on it and most exciting of all to the young princess her father and Eugene were sitting on the quilt with warm expressions on their faces.

"Welcome to the picnic your Highness." Eugene said with a mock bow. Rapunzel giggled in delight.

"Thank you all!" She said happily and started to settle down for a lovely picnic with her parents and her most handsome reformed thief.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

In a dark forest to the north of the lovely capitol city of the kingdom of Corona a small boy looked curiously at a shriveled looking black flower. He felt an urge to touch it but just as he was about to make contact with the flower a deep man's voice boomed behind him.

"Devlin! What do you think you are doing?" The man yelled at the young boy.

"Master, I was only looking at this unusual flower."

"Boy! Get away from that! Do you not know what that is?" He asked looking sternly in the face of the dirty child. "Obviously you have not heard of the Night Flower? Of course not! None has heard of it. The only reason I know of it is due to my deep study of the natural order. You should be glad I came before you touched such a powerful thing. You see Boy, the Night Flower has the power to destroy, to control, and some have said that it can bring back the dead. Imagine! All I have to do is make sure it can overpower the Sun Flower. Then we won't have to live in this filth Boy, I will be the ruler and you, who knows maybe we can turn you into enough of a man to be a bodyguard, or something. Imagine! All we have to do is find the Sun Flower."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think. Too predictable? Too exciting! Please tell me. Keep on reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: An Adventure

**Woah! It has been FOREVER since I posted anything! I feel so bad! Please put your frying pans and cameleons down! I'm alive and I'm here to update.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter of the night flower.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_An Adventure_

Rapunzel was excited. In just a few moments Eugene was going to take her on a boating tour around the capitol. Granted she had been on boats since she had returned to the castle, but she never tired of watching the rolling waves around the ship and sometimes closing her eyes and pretending she was flying. Pascal looked at her nervously; the little green chameleon found the swaying of the ships much less calming then the light movement of the gondola that had taken Rapunzel out to sea for the first time almost six months ago. She would never forget that night when she realized she was in love, and then almost killed…

The knock at the door distracted her from her troubled thoughts. One of her ladies in waiting curtsied and entered the room. "Your Highness Mr. Fitzherbert is waiting for you just outside the door."

"Thank you, Charlotte." The young princess replied, quickly running a last minute brush through her short hair. Pleased that her light brown hair was at least presentable she rushed out the door and ran smack into Eugene.

"You going to stop inside the castle, Blondie?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sorry." Rapunzel said while backing away and carefully smoothing her cerulean colored dress back into place. He pulled her back into his arms momentarily and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"We should get going." He said almost shyly. Rapunzel's face lit up and she grabbed Eugene's hand, pulling him toward the gates of the castle.

The ship swiftly sailed away from the mountainous capitol city and Rapunzel watched peacefully as the sun rose higher in the sky behind the outline of her castle home. Rapunzel looked down at the rolling waves and laughed at a group of fish that jumped out of the water and waved their tails in the air. _'Almost like they're saying hello_.' She thought to herself. Suddenly Rapunzel felt she was being watched and whirled around swiftly.

"Woah, I didn't mean to startle you." Eugene said holding his hands up in an almost defensive manner.

"Oh, it's just you." Rapunzel said while trying to calm her breathing for a moment.

"Well, I hope I'm more than a 'just you.'" He said flashing an expression vaguely similar to his famous smolder.

"You know what I mean." Rapunzel exclaimed playfully hitting his arm. He smiled and pulled her close.

"What were you enjoying, so thoroughly, down there before I rudely interrupted?"

"Well-"

"Your Majesty," A young boat-worker interrupted suddenly, "there seems to be a storm coming on rather quickly and the crew feels a campsite in the forest would be preferable to a battle with this tempest."

"Very well." The princess replied. Not much could ruin her happiness. After a few minutes of work by the crew anchoring the vessel near to the forested shore the Princess and reformed thief where escorted onto a lifeboat with some of the crew. A campsite was quickly made up and preparations for a potentially wet evening where made. While the boatmen were busy making plans and deciding how best to procede Eugene whispered something to Rapunzel.

"Hey, do you want to go on a little adventure?" He asked conspiratorially.

"Always." The brunette responded, her huge green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well, shall we?" Taking her arm the Eugene slowly led the princess away from the group of the king's men pausing every now and then to look at some plant or insect as if going on a short stroll. Finally when the men seemed a safe distance away the pair broke out into a full run, the Princess kicking off her shoes as she ran. They hadn't gone far when the twosome paused to catch their breath for a moment.

"Where should we go?" Rapunzel asked, unable to keep the grin from lighting up her whole face.

"I don't know, I think that's a part of the mystery." Eugene declared.

"All right, forward then." The pair continued until they were dreadfully lost. Just when they thought they might want to turn back before they could be lost to the forest forever they came upon a small tavern with a worn and faded picture of a yellow duck on the sign. "Ooooh, the Snuggly Duckling! Come on Eugene we have to go in!" Rapunzel nearly yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

Eugene smiled to himself remembering the last time they had made an appearance in this particular pub. Things were different now; for one the girl he was standing next to had had seventy feet of hair. He opened the door for the girl he loved and watched in amusement as the group of thugs and general trouble makers lit up at the sight of Rapunzel.

"Hey! Look who decided to make an appearance!" Hook shouted. The whole group shouted out their hellos to the princess and she smiled and replied to each of them in turn.

"So is there a reason you two lovebirds decided to make an appearance in these parts today?" The local romantic with a big nose asked after things had settled down.

"We decided to have an adventure." Rapunzel explained.

"How nice, but I would have thought you two would have had enough adventures for a lifetime." Thor said.

"We're not planning on this one to be quite as death-defying as the last." Eugene said with a small chuckle at his own pun.

"I would hope not." Another one of the thugs responded.

The couple stayed for close to an hour hearing about how some of the ruffians' dreams had come true. Finally they left the dim-lighted pub and continued on their self-proclaimed adventure. They hadn't been walking long when seemingly out of nowhere the grey skies fulfilled their promise of rain. The tumult of rain poured out in sheets over everything making it nearly impossible to see. Finally the drenched princess and her love found a tree that they could at least not be soaked to the bone under. They sat laughing and shivering from the unexpected cold that follows being wet as they watched the rain pour down and waited for a break in the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Agan terribly sorry it's been so long! Thank you for all your reviews they really help me to keep going, (and possibly update faster). Please keep reading excitement will pick up in the next few chapters.<strong>


End file.
